


That Was Awesome

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon promptAny fandom, any character, was espionage supposed to be fun?





	That Was Awesome

"That was awesome," Jack said, looking around at the resulting devastation with some pride, and a lot of exhilaration at the fact he and Mac were unscathed.

"Try to behave like a professional," Matty snapped in his ear.

He chalked it up to the fact Matty had company, bigwig company, back at Phoenix, because honestly she'd known him long enough to know that his behaviour never had a negative impact on the outcome of a mission; said, "Yes, ma'am," which they'd discuss later because he only called her ma'am when he wanted to be annoying, and gave Mac a high five.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5697342#cmt5697342)


End file.
